mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:1900 Map Game
Algorithim Location: *Defending Nation: +10 *On Border: +8 *City near border +6 *No former presence, core of army away from battle: +0 Motive *Economic (Gains land, resorce, etc): +4 *Defending territory not owned by nation more than 20 years: +6 *Defending territory not part of heartland but held for more than 20 years: + 8 *Taking territory of similar culture but not part of nation: + 8 *Aiding an Ally: + 10 *Pre-emptive Strike: +10 *Reconquest of core region: + 12 *Unification: +15 *Defending Heartland from attack that will not cripple/ destroy nation: + 12 *Aiding Social/Moral Kinsmen who are being oppressed: + 12 *Attacking to enforce politcal hegemony: +14 *Defending Core/heartland from possibly fatal attack + 16 *Defending from nuclear armed nation that has a motive over 5 and has not yet used their weaponry: + 16 *Defending from nuclear armed nation, regardless of motive, that has used said weaponry: + 18 *Defending from attack that will wipe out nation and culture: + 20 *Counter attack:+5 *Modifiers: *Non-democratic Government supported by people: + 4 *Democratic government supported by people: + 5 *Government not supported by people: -5 *Troop Morale high (requires motive over 10, chance over 6, and stronger development scores in at least one category): + 10 *Troop Morale low (any of the above: lower development scores in all categories, recent war penalty over 16): -10 *Fighting Guerilla War: -10 attacker, + 2 defender *Implausibility: -4 per impluasibility *Undergoing revolt: -14 *No Government:-25 *Warning: Negative motive scores are possible!! *Lead nation's motive, not average. Population *Greater than 100 million +30 *Greater than 50 million +15 *Greater than 30 million +5 *Less than 30 million + 2 *Larger than opponents: + 4 *2x size of opponent's: + 5 *5x size of opponent's: + 10 *10x: +20 *Every further order of Magnitude (eg 20x, 30x): +30 *ONLY of the leading nations Landscape Knowledge of landscape: +10 for in one's homeland, +5 for warring in an adjacent nation, -1 for low knowledge of an non-adjacent lands which are on you continent, -10 for no knowledge of a distant realm that is not even on your continent and in polar regions (unless the attacker is also polar) -6. *Urban warfare: Attacker -2, Defender +2 *Storming on to a coastline from the sea or on to an island, the attacker - 4 and defender + gains 5. *Storming in to a desert, high mountains, or jungle the, attacker -3 and + defender gains 4. *Armed expatiation in large extremism climates like Greenland, Niger, Nepal and Amazonia will also be very slow due to logistic and climate problems for any wood-be invader. In this case the defender gets an advantage of +5 and the attacker gets a disadvantage of -6 Wut? This game is literally Almost 2 with a few less PoD's. The Technology is strong with this one (talk) *nervous voice* Whaaat? No it's not.... Mapmaker Mapmaker Yes, I can make maps, but I'm not really active. So?--Hi there. I'm still that awesome guy. 19:52, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Question Who is playing as Italy, I may join. CaptainCain (talk) 06:31, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Mangdublah is he just got written out by accident up top. Notice You guys only have half of the Almost 2 algorithm Edge,Champion of Shattered Stars and Stripes Hit me up! 05:05, January 2, 2015 (UTC)